A Song for Summer
by onedamnedwolf
Summary: Even the loneliest of maidens longs to be with someone.


I love you, Reimu.

I wonder when it started. Perhaps, just like an unexpected song from a bird of spring that could open up the coldest of hearts, that single phrase of hers shattered me almost effortlessly. Ever since then, I've grown to love that voice; that voice that called unto my name and shook my heart when I was bathing in darkness.

Summer was one of my disliked time of the year. The chirping summer cicadas were all around the place, singing their way to happiness without a care for the world. The bright sun rays burns my skin and the humid air drains my being as I swept for countless of hours in front of the ever honored shrine. I was obliged to keep the place clean always even the previous generation of maidens had taken this as a habit, which was passed to me, sadly speaking. The residents of Gensokyou would come and go to the Hakurei shrine, individual or by group, with consent or without, much to my chagrin, just to look at the first buds of the cherry blossom that this place was greatly famous of. They would party and make noise like the cicadas, ignoring themselves and their problems just for a day. It's not like I hate the cheery atmosphere with them that constantly borders from total annoyance to my great delight, but, naturally speaking, Reimu Hakurei was fated to be lonely. I'm more of the type of individual who prefers the time savoring summer in my own peaceful solitude.

But I knew, that even this arrogant side of mine, longs to be with someone to share this almost dreamlike summer world.

Just when my mind was wishing for this, she would always appear in front of me, when everyone had left, and I had blended well with the silence of my surroundings, like a gentle breeze, sweeping my problems and giving me a peace of mind. Her dashing appearance from head to toe would shine even brighter than the scorching sun, dazzling brighter than the moon, captivating me in her glorified radiance. She would open her mouth; her lips applied with a faint lipstick, and call my name after her usual "Good day" greeting in a different tone, in a different manner than other people whom I knew. After our little pleasantries, she would always sit next to me, and then we would be silent. She would not take initiative, and would only talk when asked though I could feel her passionate glances every after my sentence. The two of us would forget time; our responsibilities and the whole Gensokyou with our little talk until it would end when our eyes were already looking at the hearth light of the setting sun together with the beautiful frame of the cherry blossoms at birth.

She understood my need; respected it like was the most natural thing to do, and accepted me even when I would show her my overbearing pride.

I finally felt that heavy lump plucked out of my chest.

Spring, summer and autumn would end, and then winter would arrive. Every time. Every single day, she would visit this place and my heart would react to her approaching figure, but, like the ever proud maiden that I was trained to, I would welcome her with the same tempered voice, but obviously fragile. But she would just show me her smile, and I would easily waver. She would then sit next to me, her arm slowing wrapping itself to my waist. Her purple eyes would lock themselves on to my chocolate ones, searching for my buried feelings, and setting my cheeks in flame without even a word.

"I love you."

Again, she would say that to me naturally. Her face would relax which was very unlikely to see from a youkai with fearsome power, and those lips would form a smile; the very smile that endeared me to her. I was like a prey caught within a sweet trap, but I was more than willing to be caught, because it was hers, and she already held everything that is in me.

"Do you love me?"

She would whisper to me an earnest question. Her wrapped arm would be completed by the other, hugging me tightly and bringing me close to her face where we could feel each others ragged breathing. I would sigh contently at this moment, and firmly returned the affection, burying my burning face on her chest before giving out my usual reply.

"Yukari, you idiot "

My heart was already yours from the beginning. 


End file.
